


Out of the Woods

by That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl/pseuds/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming home from work early, Dean overhears Castiel talking on the phone. What he hears sounds terrible, but is it really as bad as it seems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Built to Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the first of 2 chapters (as you might be able to tell) and the second one is already written so it'll be up on Monday. 
> 
> Fic and chapter titles are taken from the Taylor Swift song Out of the Woods.

Dean got home from the garage early, glad that Bobby liked him enough to give him a flexible schedule. His and Cas’ anniversary was coming up, so he wanted to do something special to surprise his boyfriend. 

He stopped when he heard a voice in the kitchen, which he was just about to go into to start making the pie. Dean instantly recognized the voice as Cas’. Normally, he would just barge in, but it seemed like Cas was talking on the phone and Dean wanted the pie to be a surprise. So Dean waited, hoping his boyfriend was almost done with his call and about to leave. 

Cased laughed, then started talking. He sounded excited. “So tell me all about this guy. I can’t wait to meet him.”

Dean paused. Who would his boyfriend be meeting up with? He didn’t remember Cas mentioning anyone new, and Dean would know if one of their friends had started seeing someone. The sound of his name drew Dean back to the conversation.

“No, Dean doesn’t know. I don’t want him to, so don’t tell him.” Oblivious to his boyfriend listening in on the other side of the door, Cas continued, sounding interested. “How old is he? And you said he was a German…?” The person on the other end of the line must have said something, because Castiel stopped talking. 

Dean froze. Why didn’t Cas want him to know about this guy? Dean didn’t want to jump to the worst possible conclusions, but a little part of him did anyways. Was Cas planning on cheating on him? 

A moment later Dean found himself pressing against the door to listen better as Cas began to speak again. “Ooh, I should get ready then. I hear they can be rough but affectionate and energetic. They love to bite and lick unless they’re trained properly.”

Dean slumped against the door. His boyfriend was planning on cheating on him with some foreign guy who was into weird sex stuff. Dean couldn’t top that. The other guy was probably younger too.

“I can’t wait to have him over. Or should I go there?” Cas waited to hear the response before replying. “Alright then. Dean should still be at work for a while, so I have plenty of time to meet him. Bye Sam.”

Dean felt himself sit up with shock. Sam? His own brother was in on this? Before he could process it he heard Castiel putting the phone back on the base and scrambled to hide in their bedroom. He couldn’t bear to see Castiel now, not after what he’d just heard. He plopped down on the bed, realizing he was still clutching the bags from his shopping trip. He set them down on the floor then lowered his head to his hands. He still couldn’t believe what he’d heard. Castiel was planning to cheat on him, right before their one year anniversary too. They’d been living together for six months now; everything had seemed great. Sure, Dean knew Cas had slept around a lot when he was in college but he’d thought that Cas was ok with staying with him. He’d initially thought that Cas was out of his league, but Dean was happy and he’d thought Cas was happy too. As he heard Cas leave, Dean was glad he’d had to park further away than normal. If Cas had seen the Impala he would have known Dean was home. Dean couldn’t deal with seeing his boyfriend right now.

Not wanting to think about it any longer, Dean carefully took the groceries to the kitchen and unloaded them before grabbing the Impala keys. He was going to go to a liquor store then come back and get drunk on the couch watching bad TV. It wouldn’t make him feel better but it would certainly distract him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a headcannon of mine for human aus that Cas had a very strict upbringing but went absolutely wild in college and partied and slept around a lot. Basically, picture endverse!Cas for college Cas.


	2. And Fall Back Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys I am blown away by the amount of support this fic has gotten. 15 subscribers, 10 kudos, and over 200 hits? Where are all of you coming from? 
> 
> Anyways I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter, as bad as things seemed there, so here is the final chapter of this! Unless you guys want more, in which case leave me a comment with what you want to see.

After getting rid of any evidence of where he’d been, Cas came home to find his boyfriend sitting on the couch, completely wasted. Dean was still holding a bottle of Jack Daniels and was staring vacantly at the old episode of Dr. Sexy playing on TV. Feeling his concern growing, Castiel decided to announce his presence. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean’s bloodshot eyes briefly flicked to him before turning back to the screen. He raised his bottle in a halfhearted wave. “Heya Cas.”

This was bad. Cas took the remote from in front of Dean and turned off the tv before sitting on the coffee table in front of Dean, setting the remote next to him. “It’s just barely 6 o’clock and you’re drunk. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Dean tried to reach the remote with his free hand but he was moving slowly so Cas grabbed it first. Dean pouted and crossed his arms, taking another swig of whiskey. “Jus’ leave me alone.”

“No.” Cas reached out and took the bottle from Dean, setting it on the coffee table next to him. “I’m not going to leave until you tell me what’s wrong.”

Dean sat and sulked for a moment before looking back at Cas. He seemed like he was trying to look angry but just looked sad. “Why’d you do it Cas?”

“What?” Cas mentally ran through everything he’d done recently. He had no idea what he could have done that would make Dean this upset. “Dean, what did I do?”

“Really? You’re gonna play innocent?” Dean scoffed before scowling again. “Don’t try it. I heard you on the phone with Sam.”

On the phone with Sam? Cas tried to think of what conversation could have caused this. It would have to be recent; Dean was fine when he left for work that morning. After a moment of thinking he realized which conversation Dean must have overheard. He wasn’t sure why it caused such a problem. “Wait, did you overhear me talking to Sam this afternoon? I thought you were at work.”

“I got home early cuz of our anniversary. I was gonna make pie.” Dean looked absolutely despondent as he stared at his lap. “What did I do wrong Cas? I know you never used to stay with one person at a time before but I thought we had something good. We’ve been together almost a year Cas, how could you go behind my back like this? How did you get my own brother to help you?” Castiel almost flinched when Dean looked up at him. He looked completely wrecked. “Was I not a good enough boyfriend? C’mon Cas, you were the best thing to happen to me. Am I not enough for you?”

“Oh, Dean. You’re wonderful.” Cas slid from the table to kneel on the ground in front of the couch. He reached forward to comfort his boyfriend but stopped when Dean turned away from him. “Do you think I’m cheating on you?”

“Aren’t you?” Dean looked back to Cas with watery eyes. “I heard you on the phone with Sam. You were looking into some young German dude then you went to see him.” Dean sniffled. “Why’d you do it?”

Cas sighed. “It’s not what you think.” He heard Dean scoff (although it sounded more like a sob) at the cliché phrase but Cas continued anyways. “I wasn’t talking to Sam about finding a person. I was talking to him about a dog that Amelia found that just had puppies.”

“What?” Dean’s expression, much to Castiel’s relief, had shifted from looking betrayed to looking confused. 

“It’s not a German man, it’s a German shepherd, as in the dog.” Cas slid a hand down his face and let out an exasperated chuckle. “I was going to get us one of the puppies. I went to look at him today but I couldn’t take him home yet because he’s too young.” Cas looked Dean in the eye. “I wanted to have him be a surprise for our anniversary, but I’d rather ruin the surprise then have you think the wrong thing.”

Dean hiccupped. “You’re getting us a dog?” His expression shifted, looking a bit more hopeful. “Cas, that’s a big commitment.”

Cas smiled. “I know Dean.” He cautiously reached forward, sighing in relief when Dean let him take his hand. “If we get this dog we have to take care of it for all the years it lives, which could be a decade or longer if we take good care of it.” He placed a tentative kiss on the back of Dean’s hand. “I want to be with you for all those years and beyond, if you’ll have me.”

“Cas.” Dean’s eyes were still a bit watery but he was smiling now. “I want that too.”

“I’m glad.” Cas stood up, still holding his boyfriend’s hand. “C’mon, you need to get some water in your system so you’re not so hung over tomorrow.”

Dean allowed himself to be led to the kitchen. “What’s tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” Cas turned and pulled Dean in for a quick kiss. “Tomorrow we meet our dog.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm an official Destiel writer now that I've written something where a misunderstanding nearly destroys their relationship. I suppose I could have stretched it out and made it worse, but it got painful for me just writing and rereading this so I guess I'm not cut out to be an angst writer. I'll stick to fluff and other types of stories. If you're interested in that, feel free to check out the rest of my stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual feel free to comment, kudo, bookmark, or subscribe if you liked what you've read and want to make me a happy author. And feel free to visit me [my tumblr](http://that-one-curly-haired-chick.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Also, it's a headcannon of mine for human aus that Cas had a very strict upbringing but went absolutely wild in college and partied and slept around a lot. Basically, picture endverse!Cas for college Cas.


End file.
